


His Destiny

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fate, M/M, Male Slash, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie keeps getting pulled back to Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** season 8 references/none  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'fate'.

It seemed as if the world wanted Oliver with Clark. At least that was the conclusion Oliver had come to. Why else would he keep getting pulled back into Kansas and not just Kansas, but Smallville/Metropolis area? After he left the first time, he had no intentions of returning.

Then, Lex employed Dinah and he _had_ to return to find out what it was all about. It made sense that he ran into Clark and that the other man had even saved his life. But after that, when he had left again, a new teammate by his side, he really thought he wouldn’t need to come back.

However, it didn’t last. Clark went missing and _of course_ , he had to search for him! It was _Clark_. Business kept him in the Metropolis area and he found himself practically a resident. Clark and he ran into each other quite often, especially with Clark working at The Daily Planet. Ironies of life, he ended up taking over The Planet when Tess sold him her shares of Luthocorp. So technically, he was Clark’s boss.

But he hired an Editor-in-Chief in the form of Perry White. Yet, their paths didn’t stop crossing. When it came time for him to go back to the hero business regularly, even then he didn’t leave Clark. Why? Because by then, Clark had decided that he wanted to suit up and join the League. Not that Ollie was complaining because this _was_ what he wanted since he found out about Clark’s abilities.

It didn’t change that he was somewhat amused at how entwined their lives were. One day, he even brought it up to Clark, while they were relaxing after a successful mission.

“Haven’t you noticed how we can’t seem to get away from each other?” Ollie questioned.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Clark teased. “Do you want to get rid of me?”

“No, not at all,” Oliver said hurriedly. That wasn’t it at all; in fact, it sometimes scared him at how _much_ he liked having Clark around. “I just find it … odd.”

Clark stared at him and shrugged. “Maybe it’s fate.”

“Don’t tell me you actually believe in that stuff,” Oliver replied incredulously.

“You got a better explanation?” Clark asked, eyebrow raised.

“No, I don’t,” Oliver admitted.

“Then, there you go,” Clark told him. “Fate or not, someone up there clearly wants us together.”

“Together,” Oliver murmured and then, it was like all the pieces came together and he got it.

“Oliver?” Clark said, worried at the shift in Ollie’s attitude.

“We’re supposed to be together,” Oliver declared and Clark’s eyes widened. Ollie laughed out loud and before Clark could say anything, he closed the distance between them and kissed him. _God, I hope I’m not wrong on this one._

Turned out he wasn’t and with the way Clark immediately kissed him back, Ollie figured out that Clark may have gotten to the punch before him.

Oh, well, better late than never, right? 


End file.
